Halo MCC 2: The splintered covenant
by byronknight892
Summary: As the Spartans celebrate, their enemies are on the hunt for a Halo, but split up to cover and find shocking truths as they gain a new Ally.
1. Punishment

This is a Sequel to my first Halo MCC Fanfiction, as it will be following the events of Halo 2 Anniversary, and This time it'll feature a female arbiter alongside the Arbiter. As before, Human Male and Female Sangheili is in this story. And it's in legendary mode.

* * *

Chapter 1: Punishments and Celebrations

* * *

_As the scene opens up to the the ruins wreckage of Halo, covenant ships were all head to giant ship, known as High Charity, on the inside, the commander of the fleet of ascendant justice, and his female Zealot were being Questioned by the prohets._"There was only one ship." He said.

"One, are you sure?" The prophet of truth said.

"Yes, they called it the Pillar of Autumn." The Commander said.

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of thier fleet?!" The prophet of mercy said in anger.

"It fled, as we set fire to their planet. And I followed it with all the ships in my command." Thel said.

"When you found Halo, were you blinded by it's majesty? Dumbfounded, Awestruck?" The prophet of regret said.

"No." Thel said.

"Yet you and a Zealot let them past your ships, land on the sacred ring, and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps!" Regret said.

"Noble Heirarchs, sure you know that the parasite was released..." Thel said as the covenant was booing.

"Silence, there will be order in this council!" Mercy said as truth quiet the crowd.

"You were right to focus your attention on the flood, but this Demon and his red demon, this Master Chief and Byron..." Truth said.

"By the time I learned of the demon's intent, there was nothing i could do.." Thel said as he heard the others jeering loud in the council room.

"Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough, make an example out of these bunglers! The council demands it" Regret said.

"You both are our most treasured instruments, long have you lead your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo is a colossal failure..." Truth said to them.

"I will continue my campaign against the humans!" Thel said seeing Raza grabbed by the brutes.

"No you both will not. When the great journey begins the weight of your heresy will stay the both of your feet, and you both will be left behind. " Truth said as tarturus growled making his brutes take both to the punishment hall.

_As the scene changes to the Cairo orbiting above Earth, Cheif and Byron was getting new armor to replace the damaged parts._"The plating was about to fail, viscosity in the gel layer, optics totally fried, lets not talk about the power supply, you know expensive this stuff is, Boys?" Guns said.

"Tell that to the covenant." Chief said.

After chief and Byron tested the new shields and gear. "Shields recharge faster, wait until it's in the red to recharge." Guns said.

"That or they can hide behind me, you through with the boys, i dont see any training wheels." Johnson said wearing a naval uniform.

"You are clear to go, Son. Take it easy with the new gear." Master Guns said.

"Come with me, I'll hold your hands." Johnson said as he, chief and Byron board the elevator.

"Are you going to tell me how you got off that place, Johnson." Guns said.

"Sorry, thats classified." Johnson said, closing the lift.

"My ass, you can forget the adjustment to the A-2 scope.." Guns voice trail off.

"He's in a particularly fine mood, maybe Lord hood, didn't give him a invite, Earth haven't seen it in years, the orbital station when I shipped out to basic, was all theory and politics, now look as it of 300 defending our home, mac gun will go through a covenant capital ship!" Johnson said as he, cheif and Byron was heading to the ceremony.

"I think something big is about to happen.." Byron said, with unease.

"You told me you were going to wear something nice, smile Chief, while we have something to smile about." Johnson said.

_Back at high Charity, Thel and Raza we're being plasma chained for all of the covenant to see._"You drawn quite a crowd." Tarturus said.

"If they came to hear us beg, they will be disappointed." Thel said as he looked at Tarturus.

"Are you sure?" Tarturus said as a switch was flipped, as plasma was shocking both elites armor.

_At the unsc celebration.._"Gentleman, we're glad to have you back, sorry but I'm going to have to make this short, Go ahead Cortana." Hood said.

"Another whisper near Io, You guys look nice!" Cortana said.

"Thank you!" all three said.

"Sergeant major, the colonial cross is reward for the duty and devotion on the United Earth Space Corps." Hood said.

"... there can be no greater heresy! Let them be examples for all who break our covenant!" Tarturus said to the council about Thel and Raza as he gave the orders to pull their armor and suit off leaving the naked in front of the covenant.

Unsc

"Commander Miranda Keyes, your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service, the Navy has lost one of their best." Hood said giving the medal to Miranda.

Covenant

As Thel's and Raza's helmet dropped down as both were hanging by the chains, Tarturus picked up a branding iron, branding both of their chests with the mark of shame, as they yelled in pain.Unsc

"Slipspace rupture detected, fifteen covenant capital ships , holding position out of the kill-zone." Cortana said.

"Negative, Admiral, form a defensive cluster around the perimeter, Commander, go to your ship and link with the fleet." Hood said as Miranda headed to the In Amber Clad. "You have the MAC gun, cortana,shoot when they get in range. Something is not right. The fleet that destroyed reach is fifty times this size. Master Chief, Byron defend this station." Hood said with worry then ordered the defense of the station.

"I need a weapon." Chief said.

"Right this way." Johnson said.

As the troops prepare for battle and boarders, Chief and Byron was getting their weapons from the armory as Malta gave the situation as Johnson said to let the covenant have it as they fired at them hard.

"These guys are up to something, boarders usually leave something behind, Cheif!" Byron said using SMG guns in both hands.

As they look out the window, they saw the Covenant leave Malta, but saw it exploded.

"This is bad, real bad!" Pvt. dubbo said.

As they saw the same thing happen to the Athens, Cortana said that the covenant brought a bomb in the Cairo.

As they pick up Cortana and headed to where the bomb is, with a close shave.

"How much time was left?" Chief asked Cortana.

"You don't want to know." Cortana said.

"I have a idea." Byron said.

"Fortunately for me, i like crazy ideas." Cortana said.

"Lord hood permission to leave the station?" Chief said as he was holding the big bomb.

"For what, Chief?" Lord hood asked.

"To give the covenant back their bomb." Chief said as he opened the hatch, flying with the bomb in space, heading to a Covenant hanger, priming it as he was in freefall, until In Amber Clad was under him.

"For a Brick, he flew pretty good!" Johnson said.

"The first carrier that flew through is headed for earth, we need to intercept it. But there's word that the covenant send a scarab to New Mombasa, we need to take that out!" Commander Miranda said.

* * *

I'm integrating Odst in the story. so it will tell both sides of the story.


	2. Regret that too

**Continue in the campaign.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Regret, A Scarab, and Two arbiters!

* * *

_As pelicans fly to intercept the Covenant troops on the ground, In Amber Clad was reading the encoded message._

"The message just repeats, Regret, Regret, Regret." Cortana said.

"Dear humanity, we regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to Earth, and we most definitely regret that the corp blew up our raggedy-ass fleet, Hoo-ah!" Johnson said.

"Regret is a name, Sergeant Major, The name of one of the leaders." Cortana said as Cheif and Byron prepared to kick some ass as they had orders to rendezvous with a down pelican in new Mombasa.

"The Covenant are suprised, they didn't know there's a large human presence on Earth. They really don't want you on the ship Chief." Cortana said.

After they fought their way to the pelican, they saw A scarab in the city.

"What's the problem here soldiers?" Johnson said.

"That, 50-cal, rockets nothing made a dent." A marine soldier said.

"Yeah and all the more reason to get out of here!" A cowardly marine said.

"You hit, Marine?" Johnson said.

"No, Sir." The Marine said.

"Listen up, now we all know that the Good Lord works in mysterious ways, but not today! This here is 66-tons of H.E. Spewing, Divine Intervention, and. if god is love, you call me cupid! Those scarabs are not tough, they have weaknesses, stay with the master chief, he'll know what to do." Johnson said as a Scorpion was left for them

"Thanks for the tank, he never gets me anything." Cortana said.

"Oh I know what the ladies like." Johnson said.

As the Chief and Byron use the scorpion to fight their way to the scarab, Cheif got on it's back and cleared the covenant down and blasted the core of the scarab, causing it to explode as Johnson picked up chief and head to in amber clad.

"I'm getting a reading it's from a fragmented ODST troop. Under the command of a Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, and Oni officer, Veronica Dare? Lord hood permission to find the troop and assist in their mission?" Byron said.

"permission granted, go silent and stay safe Lieutenant." Hood said.

"Lord hood, permission to engage the prophet of regret?" Miranda said.

"Negative, you have to maintain position."

Hood said.

"Ma'am, Slipspace off the bow, he's preparing to jump outside the city." A crewman said.

"Green light, engage and follow In Amber Clad!" Hood said.

In Amber Clad followed Regrets ship in the rupture and as it closed E.M.P bursted all over the city.

High Charity

"Why not throw them in this one, they need the meat." A brute said.

"But their flesh is seared just the way I like it." Another said, carrying Thel and Raza.

"You two whimper like grunts off the Teat! The prophets have use for them." Tartarus said, as the elevator leaded to the Mausoleum of the Arbiter.

"Leave them here, Tartarus and take your brutes with you." Truth said.

Tartarus ordered his brutes to leave as he followed them to the hangers.

"The Council wanted both of you hung by your entrails and your bodies paraded through the city. But ultimately the order of both of your executions are up to me.

Do you know where we are?" Truth said.

"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter." Thel said.

"The Arbiters were there to quell the Grunt Rebellion, the taming of the hunters, without them, our covenant would have broken ages ago!" Mercy said.

"I can't be of use, I can no longer lead ships.." Thel said.

"As you are no, but both of you become the arbiter, and you will be released with our blessing." Truth said to Thel and Raza.

"The tasks of the Arbiter are perilous, suicidal, you will most likely die!" Mercy said as two sets of Armor cases came down and open for the Elites.

As thel placed his helmet on, he resigned himself to the duty. "What would you have your Arbiter do?" he asked putting the rest of the armor on.

"This one is a face of heresy, he tends to subvert our faith." Truth said as he was hold a projection of a heretic elite.

"Brothers, the prophets are liars, the great journey is..!" The heretic said.

"Go to the settlement below and silence them, Arbiter." Truth said as thel left, leaving Raza as she donned a cozier lighter arbiter armor.

"Raza, you are heading to earth, with the brutes to the earth city, Regret failed to inform us, but a sacred artifact is burried there, the carriers will wait for orders." Mercy said as Raza was deployed to Earth.

"Byron, I hope you recognize my voice, and I have to tell you something bad has happened to me and something good.." Raza said as she landed in new Mombasa, with the covenant troops.

* * *

Yes I'm integrating Halo 3: Odst in this story. so it will make better sense.


	3. Delta

**Continue in both 2 and ODST campaigns.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heretics and a crack in the covenant.**

* * *

_As the ships were heading to the Gas mine on the planet, the shipmaster of Shadow of intent was giving the pep talk to the Elites before looking at Thel._

"The armor suits you, but it can't hide that mark." Rtas said.

"That makes Two of us." Thel said.

As Arbiter and the commando elite unit headed into the mine, they had to kill heretics left and right, until the heretic leader was visible, but was flying to deeper parts of the mine, so as they took the banshee twice to follow him, they saw him locked inside the chamber.

"Stinking Floodbait, he locked himself inside!" Rtas said, noticing the dead flood and heretic in the area.

"You go, I am going to that cable and cut it, that'll draw him out." Thel said.

As Thel made it to where Sesa Rufam'ee was finally, preparing to kill him.

"Who has fed you these lies, Heretic?" Thel said as he saw Guilty Spark floating down. "An oracle."

As Thel slayed the Heretic leader, Spark was confused.

"Unfortunate, his edification was most enjoyable." Spark said.

"Oracle, why do help the heretics, and you are respected." Thel said.

"Why do you meddlers are you focused on the installations, you don't know what they're capable of... Oh my!" Spark said before he was magnetized by Tartarus.

"Tartarus, that's the Oracle!" Thel said in rage.

"So it is, time to head back." Tartarus said as they headed to High Charity, heading to another place.

UNSC.

As Buck was already out of the pod, looking for Captain Dare, he noticed a Spartan fighting against Hunters.

"A Spartan? At least he's alone!" Buck said as he joins the Spartan in the battle, taking out the enemies.

"Buck i presume?" Byron said as he looked at the Odst as they exchange intel.

"Yes sir, My captain and squad are separated from each other, we were supposed to join the main battle but my captain was heading to the Oni data hive, that was her mission." Buck said.

"Dead Elites, hmm maybe the Covenant are splintering apart. Hope she wasn't among Casualties.." Byron said.

As Byron followed buck to the pod, they saw a engineer floating around, hissing at buck until a sniper shot fell it, seeing another Odst.

"Romeo, you hear me? oh right permission to speak, Smart ass." Buck said.

"No I don't know what that was but it was going to grease your ass good, just like it did the Captain." Romeo said.

"Any word from Dutch, Mickey, and the Rookie?" Romeo asked.

"No, doesn't matter getting my men out is important." Buck said.

"Hope so too." Byron said.

In the Oni Data Hive, Raza was injured but sealed her injuries. Looking at Captain Dare.

"Why would the covenant betray the elites, Female Arbiter?" Dare asked, looking at a engineer hiding from view.

"Grunts hunters and engineers would side with the lesser of two evils. Plus I have a mate waiting for me here on Earth. Unless the prophets are choosing a side with more favor." Raza said, holding a dead fetus in her hand as it was 3 months before birth.

"Look, right now we need each other until our boys come get us, hopefully your mate will tell them to hold their fire."

* * *

Raza met Dare, Byron meets buck and Romeo, what's next? Find out soon!


	4. Fallout

Continue from both games campaign and timeline

Tangent gets freed in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Cracks grow wider.**

* * *

_As In Amber clad came out of slipspace with regrets ship, Commander Keyes asked if they could get their engines up, but as she asked Cortana what was in front of them._

"That is another Halo." Cortana said.

"What?!" Johnson said choking on his Cigar.

As Johnson was ordered to get the index with the Commander, Cheif and Cortana had orders to find and kill regret and one of the sermon relays he was talking to the covenant.

"Wait what is he saying." Cortana said activating the translation.

"My brothers, as I stand on the sacred ring, I will light its beacon and all that walk be saved!" Regret said.

"Thought as much, now we know where he is." Cortana said.

As chief is heading to regret, Cortana intercepted a transmission from high charity.

"It seems regret is asking for forgiveness from the prophets of truth and mercy, as his own action, had jeopardize the path, and will be spared a minor sentence, we need to get to him chief!" Cortana said.

"That's the biggest fleet ever saw. bigger than the one that hit reach." Cortana said.

After cheif took out Regret and saw the Carrier fire a glassing beam, he jumped in the water, but not knowing what hid in the water.

"This is not your grave, but you are welcome in it.." a voice said as a tentacle dragged chief away.

Covenant

As Truth and mercy was able to get the location of the sacred index from Spark. As Tartarus and Thel were heading to the library, he realized it was cheif who killed regret.

"I'll keep you covered from the Flood, find the icon Arbiter!" Tartarus said.

As The arbiter fought through waves of flood, and sentinels. He saw humans near the icon.

"You know, your father didn't ask for help either." Johnson said helping the commander. "McKenzie, Perez, sound off!, Marines, you here? We're about to have company." Johnson said.

Thel leaped out of the shadows and fought down Johnson and Miranda, until he noticed Miranda in Tartarus's arms.

"Tartarus, The icon is my responsibility.." Thel said.

"Was your responsibility."Tartarus said before striking Thel.

"The prophets will have your head for this betrayal..." Thel said.

"Betrayal, heh the prophets gave me the order, and a worse fate rests with you and your kind." Tartarus said as he knocked thel down the shaft.

Oni Data Hive.

"You sure this is going to work?" Dutch said as he was keeping an eye out for enemies.

"You want to do this, but this ain't a job you want to rush." Mickey said priming the charge.

As Dutch and Mickey fought against a brute controlled covenant force, and retreated inside, they saw more charges on the inside than outside.

"Check the twenty on those charges!" The police Sergeant said.

"What gives? We're trying to save the data, not blow it to hell!" Dutch said.

"I have orders from Oni to blow the place up to keep it and the Superintendent A.I. from enemy hands." He said.

After fighting another wave and boarding an elevator to the roof for extraction.

"Ok, download the detonation codes to me, if anyone is going to take down this bastard it's going to be me."

After boarding the pelican to Tayari station, and getting a sitrep from buck about a Spartan helping them, mickey pointed to the Data hive as it exploded shaking it underground.

Under the Data hive.

"That'll wake up the Yah'mee. I have heard from the engineer that a Odst was able to recover all 30 data packs of the city, during the attack, hope That Sadie kid joins your Army ,Dare." Raza said.

"I'll go meet him then. Alone." Dare said as her comms was on. "Buck, I am sorry, I should have told you about this place and the mission, but I hope it's not too late, if any Odst gets this signal triangulate to my position!" Dare said as she was in the comms center, hearing a door open, shocked to see the rookie.

"You, you are alone, figures. Some idiots blew the building up, woke the whole hive, but you have been surviving on your own, show me." Dare said to the rookie as the fight for the Superintendent was drawing to a final fight.

* * *

Where has Arbiter and Chief gone too, and What will the rookie do when he sees Raza? Next chapter will tell.


	5. Gravemind

Continue in it's exact timeline

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stop the key from turning, and Extract friends.**

* * *

_As thel was being held up by the tentacles, he saw master Chief in the same predicament. But saw the creature holding them was a big Flood Gravemind._

"Relax, I wouldn't want to piss this thing off." Chief said to thel.

"Demon." Thel said.

"I? I am a monuement to your sins." The gravemind asked.

"This one Is machine and metal and his mind concluded, as you, flesh and faith and is the more deluded. I have listened through rock and steel and time, now I will speak and you will listen." The gravemind said holding a monitor and Regret, holding a plasma pistol.

"I am 2401 penitent tangent, monitor of installation 05." The monitor said.

"And i am the prophet of regret, councilor most high to the covenant!" Regret saying.

"A reclaimer, we have to manage this out outbreak and contain it " Tangent said.

"By the gods the most useless thing they left behind is these Oracles, the great journey must commence!" Regret saying blasting tangent only to hit the gravemind tentacle, releasing the monitor.

"The ball's containment, ehehh, and this one's great journey are the same. There is still time to stop the key from turning, I will send you both to different locations. But this ring will make us brothers." Gravemind said.

On High Charity.

As the Elites were being replaced by brutes in the honor guard, The prophet was holding a sermon.

"As we take the first step in the great journey, the sacred icon will be used for the beginning of the path, and salvation is at hand!" Truth said as many grunts and brutes were listening until chief arrived and caught them in surprise.

As chief fought his way and freed the marine prisoners, he saw in Amber clad crashing in the city.

"Tartarus, you and your brutes are welcome to light the sacred ring so our Journey can comence." Mercy said as the flood was visible, attacking everyone in the citadel as truth fled to the center.

"The Gravemind used us to get off the ring, but I am hearing report of grunts,hunters, engineers and elites attacking brutes , Jackals and drones. It's like a civil war, follow truth to that ship, he's trying to escape!" Cortana said.

"We exist together now, two corpses in one grave." the gravemind said.

"Look, we'll detonate in amber clads engines, destroying the covenant city and the ring, not an original plan, but I have to stay, don't want to risk a remote detonation." Cortana said.

As cheif used the tunnel system to reach the Forerunner dreadnaught, and used the acceleration, he made it inside as Cortana saw him go to finish the fight.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it.." Cortana said.

In new Mombasa

As Buck got almost his whole squad back together and was able to leave the city, he realized that he forgot about the rookie and dare.

"Now I know where to find her." Buck said making Mickey head to the opening of the hive, as he and Byron was landing for a rescue.

As Dare saw the Engineer and was ready to shoot, the screen was saying Superintendent shut down, until the rookie made it come out with a whistle.

"Amazing, this creature wasn't harming the Superintendent, it was try to fix it. This one is like a living supercomputer and it combine the superintendent's data and it's own, everything we can learn from the covenant is right here." Dare said as she saw the cameras pick up Buck and Byron for a rescue.

"Byron.." Raza said as her heart fluttered.

"Buck!" Dare said.

"Veronica?! Where are you?" Buck said.

"On our way out, we have a package and ally needing extraction, is the Spartan with us?" Dare said.

As Dare, Raza, The Rookie, and Vergil met up with Buck and Byron, they found a path that leads to the Tsavo highway.

On the Elevator, buck took off his helmet holding his nose , Dare punched him for disobeying orders, but got kissed for coming back for her.

"Tsavo Highway to Mombasa Zoo, that's where we need to go to, get on a warthog and get out of the city." Buck said.

"Raza, didn't expect to see you on Earth, but I like the armor, dear." Byron said.

"So the prophets betraying the Elites are true?" Raza said.

"Looks like it." Byron said.

* * *

Will the Odst, Byron and Raza escape the city? Will cheif keep his promise to Cortana, and will halo be stopped? Final chapter revealed all.


	6. Finish the fight

This one will show Halo2 ending and odst ending of Legendary.

* * *

**Last chapter: Halo stopped, Mombasa falls.**

* * *

_As the arbiter fought through the Brutes, Jackals and Drones, he saw his separatist allies pinned down, and after saving them, he saw the shipmaster in a wraith._"Arbiter, the brutes replace us on the path, but they lied to us the whole time, let's push forward, someone is waiting for us." Rtas said as he follows Arbiter, then after taking down the loyalists, he saw a scarab.

"Listen, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you! but if we don't stop those apes we are all going to die!" Johnson said as he drove the scarab to the Control room.

"Hey bastard, knock knock!" Johnson said as he opened the door to the room, As arbiter went to confront Tartarus.

"Tartarus, Stop." Arbiter said.

"impossible.." Tartarus said.

"Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" Thel asked.

"Collectively the seven rings.." Spark said.

"Not another word!" Tartarus said.

"Please don't shake the lightbulb, and tell those boys to chill unless they want to live, go ahead, do your thing." Johnson said.

"What are the Sacred rings, Oracle?" Thel asked.

"Weapons of last resort, After firing all life in 1.83 of galactic radii will be eliminated, even the forerunners were gone after the firing." Spark said.

"Tartarus, the prophet lied to us." Thel said.

After The arbiter killed Tartarus and his men, Commander keyes pulled the index out, causing halo to go to standby.

"Fascinating, The installatiom is communicating with the other rings." Tangent said, free from rampancy.

"Listen Tinker-bell.." Johnson said irritated.

"Fail safe, in event of unexpected shutdown, all installation will be ready for remote firing." Spark said.

"From where?" Miranda asked.

"The ark of course." Spark said.

"And Oracle where is that?" Thel said.

As Truths ship was reaching earth, Cairo was preparing to fire.

"This is Sierra 117!" Cheif said.

"Mind asking what you are on that ship?" Hood said.

"Sir, finishing this fight." Chief said.

"Silence fills the empty grave, but questions remain unanswered and you will answer them." Gravemind said to Cortana.

"Okay, Shoot." Cortana said.

On Earth.

On Tsavo highway, as buck, the rookie, Byron and Raza in a scorpion tank and escorting an olifant with Dare and Vergil. Buck saw a carrier excavating the city.

"Damn it, no! They'll glass this city then the planet, it's like reach all over again!" Buck said.

"It happened there, it won't here." Dare said.

So after they hold position for the phantom to pickup everyone, they flew away from the ship as it's beam was firing.

Upon the site of New mombasa being burned away. Buck wondered if there can be something between him and dare as they tend to Romeo's injury as byron and Raza rendezvous with Thel.

"Sir be careful, it's fragile." Dare said.

"Don't worry, i know what the creature likes. The brutes, the bastards who killed my men and your buddies, word is they're digging a mighty big hole, you are going to tell me everything, then we will kill them." Johnson said as he was smoking a cigar.

* * *

Like rate and review!


End file.
